Kira Meets The Nameless Monster
by serenityvendetta
Summary: Light is handcuffed- once again- to his nemesis, Ryuzaki. Suddenly, the two get a phone call from a mysterious old woman, a phone call which somehow transports them to Germany in the 1900's. Light Yagami then has an unpleasant run-in with the mysterious Johan Liebert, AKA the nameless monster, who seems to know him inside and out.
1. Mysterious Phone Call

**_Chapter 1-_**

_ Ugh_, Light though to himself, leaning on his hand as the creepy, black-haired man he was handcuffed to sat beside him on Light's couch, eating sweets. Misa had long since been chased away because of this weird man's antics. _Again._ "Goddammit," the brunette man muttered under his breath. "Why did I have to be stuck with _you _of all people?" He looked over at Ryuzaki, who returned his gaze with his normal, emotionless gray-black stare. "I want to keep an eye on you, that's simply the reason. I don't trust you alone."

The genius college student huffed in response, glaring daggers into him. Soon, the phone rang and Ryuzaki stepped over to answer it before Light could get to it. "Hey!" Light yelled out. "What gives you the right to answer _my _house phone?!" The man only put out his hand to silence the raging brunette. "Hello?" He answered.

"_Greetings, Mr. Lawliet and Mr. Yagami__," _answered the haunting voice of an old woman with a heavy German accent.

A pause.

"Who is this? And how do you know who we are?" Ryuzaki said, narrowing his eyes. He shoved Light to keep him at bay, who tried to reach for the phone. He put it on speaker.

"_Who I am is of little importance. However, I know everything there is to know about both of you. I'm calling from the early 1900's in Germany, although it is understandable if you don't believe me. But that's not what concerns me. I wish to send you on a journey, back to my time, to visit two interesting people that are rivals with each other as you two are__."_

Ryuzaki looked almost amused. "Oh, really, now?"

Light got up from the floor, his eyes narrowing in skepticism. "If that were the least bit possible, why would you want to do something like that?"

_ "__Because I was thinking this over, and I thought it would be very interesting to see how all of this will work out. To see if you will join their side, or be against them completely. And also to find out if doing so will cause the two of you to throw aside your differences and create a compromise, or if it will make the two of you hate each other even more. Being honest, I've been watching all four of you for quite a while now, and I could predict what would occur in many instances, except this one, I cannot predict. So I wish to try it out myself to see the outcome__."_

"Tch. Crazy woman. Give me the phone, Ryuzaki."

"No, this phone call is interesting," Ryuzaki smirked.

Light groaned. "Interesting as in a dumb fairytale that's never going to happen. Look, if you're not going to give me the phone, then just hang up on her. The old hag is out of her mind, and you know that just as well as I do. She's probably wandering around her nursing home or hospital, disoriented, and found a phone."

"Then how would she know our names? This is a very interesting phone call; false or not."

"Just... I don't care. Give me the damn phone."

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse, Light." He turned to the phone again. "Strange woman, you have interested me enough to agree. Do as you wish, and prove to us that you aren't false."

"_Very well_."

"Ryuzaki, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing; just give me my phone." Light grabbed it and tried to tear it out of the man's hands. As he fought back, a bright beam of light shone from the phone, shining into both their eyes, knocking them both unconscious.

Everything went dark.

**_Chapter 2-_**

Light woke up on a dark street. He sat up quickly, disoriented by his unfamiliar surroundings. The rode he lay beside was completely cobblestone. A car passed by, a 1990's model. The shackles that were once on his wrist were gone, and in it's place was his Death Note clutched tightly between his fingers. He stood up, shaking. His head hurt and his throat felt surprisingly dry. To his right stood a large university building that stood a few kilometers away. It read: "_Munich University_."

He didn't remember much that happened before that, much less how he got here. _Where the hell am I?! _He thought.

He turned at the sound of footsteps and something that sounded like an old wheelchair. A very old and withered man with cataract-filled eyes sat in a wheelchair with a young man with dark eyes and black, curly hair, looking about Light's age- was pushing him. They were coming up the hill. He was able to see this much as they passed under a street lamplight. Light suddenly realized he was on campus property that he didn't belong to at night, and if he was caught, the consequences could be bad. He staggered behind a tree, still weary and hurting.

Luckily, since the man was blind, he didn't see him, and the man pushing the wheelchair was too preoccupied talking to the old man to notice him, either. He sighed in relief quietly, watching them. They were talking in German, so he didn't understand them. He understood very little of the language. Suddenly, another man came up behind them. His posture was perfectly straight; his hands clasped behind his back. He couldn't make out much of his face from behind the tree, other than the fact that he had blonde hair that was too perfectly-placed.

The young blonde man stopped walking suddenly, causing the young man with dark hair to turn around. The dark-haired male said something to him. The only thing he understood was "Johan," which he supposed was the blonde man's name, and "why" and "stop." It sounded like a question. Johan responded in German, and the dark-haired man shrugged, and walked off with the man in the wheelchair.  
The blonde man did nothing but stand there for several moments, and Light wondered what the hell he was doing and when he would leave to give Light a chance to run for it and figure out how in the world he ended up in Germany.

"Are you a wanderer?" came a voice, scaring the daylights out of Light, who was deep in thought. The voice was creepy and gentle, yet strangely hypnotic. The kind of voice that would scare you shitless if used in the right tone. The thing that shocked him even more was that it was said in perfect Japanese. He realized it was coming from the man, and he wondered why the strange man was talking to himself.

"I asked you if you were a wanderer," the blonde man said again, "You don't seem like you're from around here. I've never seen you in Munich before, and you looked foreign. Japanese? Plus you're hiding behind a tree, as if you're afraid of being caught. Am I wrong?" His tone was not that of arrogance, like Light would've expected coming from a man with a perfect posture and with hair as well-kept as his. Instead, his tone gave away no emotion. Just politeness. Yet everything about him seemed to radiate with utter perfection, and it unnerved him a little.

"A wanderer?" Light chuckled dryly. "Hardly. A wanderer would be here by choice. And you can think I'm crazy for saying this if you want, but I don't know how I ended up here. But I sure as hell don't want to be here." He cautiously stepped out from the cover of the tree. He still couldn't quite make out the man's facial features, but he could see his ice blue eyes, void of emotion, staring at him, penetrating the surrounding dark.

As if he ignored everything that Light had just said, the blonde man said: "You have a notebook of unspeakable power in your hand there, don't you? I can tell because it radiates with a greater darkness than what I see in myself. A human being would surely turn into a being driven by nothing but the thirst for power with a possession as dangerous as something like that. Even if their intentions, at first, were good intentions. The mind of the average man is so easily manipulated. That is simply the reason why."

Light was shocked, but tried not to let it show. However, this person seemed to know that something was off about the notebook, so there was no way Light could let this man live. "You must be a madman. This is an ordinary notebook. Johan... that's your name, right? What the dark-haired man called you? Do... you have a last name?"

"Yes, I am called Johan," The man responded. "Johan Liebert. But that name will be of no use to you; for it is not my birthname. I'm afraid that notebook will be of no use to you against me, Light Yagami."

Light gasped. "W-Wait... h-how the hell do you know my name?!"  
Johan shrugged off what he said, once again. "I'm not giving you my real name. Why? Out of fear? No, I'm not afraid to die, surely that can't be the reason. It's simply because I do not have a name."

Light stood there, motionless, shaking. He felt as if this man's very words were driving him to the brink of madness.

Johan chuckled. "My, my. You're at a standstill right now, aren't you? What will you do now that your notebook is useless for the first time? You've become too dependent on that object. It's pitiful. You're even too cowardly to raise a gun toward me, aren't you? You aren't a man for weapons; for killing someone directly. You let your notebook do that for you. As a genius student, such as yourself, you're used to your main weapons being pen and paper. That paper being the pages inside your notebook of death. You shouldn't depend on material objects to manipulate people. If you do, there will always, _always_ be a loophole."

Light still didn't respond.

As the man's words began to settle in, Light felt that every word he said was absolutely true. For the first time since he used the notebook... he felt pitiful. Weak._ Powerless_. It wasn't at all like Light to be easily swayed by someone's mere words. This... this just wasn't right. There was no way in _hell_ that this _Johan_ was a normal human being! "...W-What the hell are you?!" Light finally said, his voice quivering, taking a shaky step back.

That man... no, that _thing_- stepped closer to him, standing under a flickering lamplight until his face was revealed to Light. Johan's skin was corpse-pale and without blemish or flaw. His face was as flawless as his posture and skin. His blonde bangs perfectly framed his face- which looked like it came straight off of an angel from a Renaissance painting. The kind of face that would make any woman melt by the mere sight of it. His ice blue eyes were penetrating and terrifying to Light, but held a very misleading innocence. There was just no way anyone could be born this perfect. It was impossible. "What am I?" Johan repeated, a smirk flitting across his face. "No one knows. I'm nothing but a monster. A nameless monster."

Light stood there, staring into his eyes with a mixture of fear and hatred, though he refused to look away. This man didn't look dangerous at first glance; he wasn't large and bulking with muscle, he was actually quite thin, and he didn't appear to have a gun handy, and yet Light still had that gut feeling that this man was more than capable of killing him here and now if he wanted to. And all he'd done to terrify him was _talk_ to him. The thing that scared him the most was that Johan had just met him, and yet it seemed as if he knew every little detail about Light, just by looking into his eyes. He seemed to know everything, even his darkest secret of all that was only between him and the Shinigami, Ryuk, that the notebook had originally belonged to. The fact that this man knew him inside and out made him feel exposed and powerless.

Light's vision was suddenly very blurred, and he staggered backward.

Johan smiled his creepy, polite smile again. "You seem a bit tired, Light. Get some rest. You have some questions that need answered when the sun rises, do you not? To find that strange woman you talked with on the phone? Sleep, then you may start your search."  
Light's knees buckled underneath him and collapsed before he could say anything in reply; as if there was anything to be said at this point, anyway. As he collapsed, memories returned to him of his wrist being handcuffed to Ryuzaki's in his living room... and the strange woman on the phone that claimed she was in Germany in the early 1900's. He began to black out as all of this sank in. Johan walked over to him, leaned down, and whispered:  
"Goodnight, Mr. Yagami. Good luck." Light closed his eyes, feeling his energy drain. The last thing he heard were Johan's footsteps walking away before he blacked out.

(To be continued...)

(Advice/Comments/Criticism is welcome! ^-^)

(I'm sorry if the information about Light and Ryuzaki is at all inaccurate. I apologize, I've only watched a few ten episodes of Death Note. And that was two-three years ago. Feel free to scold me for inaccuracies concerning that series, so that I can fix them and make them more enjoyable to read for Monster fans and Death Note fans alike! ^-^)


	2. The Note Inside The Death Note

_**Chapter 3-**_

Ryuzaki sat up with a groan. He heard birds chirping all around him, although he did not quite understand where he was. He instantly assumed that Light somehow managed to knock him out and unlock the handcuffs and then drop him off in this disclosed location. The sunlight burned his eyes when he opened them, and he instantly covered them with his arms, wincing.

"Are you feeling alright?" said a man's voice.

Whoever it was, it definitely wasn't Light.

"Y-Yeah," Ryuzaki responded, removing his arms from his face.

The man kneeling over him had kind, yet troubled dark eyes and black, shoulder-length messy hair. He looked like he'd been outdoors for a while and that he hadn't shaved in a few days, judging by the stubbles dotting his chin. He looked around thirty years old.

"So," said the man, "If you understand what I say in Japanese, then you're obviously from there, just as I assumed. What's a man from Japan doing out in the woods in Germany?"

Ryuzaki stared at the Asian man for a moment. "If this is _really _Germany, as you claim, then I could be asking _you_ the same thing."

The man chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But I've lived here for quite a while, mind you. So, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you end up here; passed out in the woods?"

Ryuzaki rubbed his eyes. "No idea. But I have a suspicion of who maybe responsible for it."

The man's eyes looked even more troubled. "...the man you're suspicious of... was he someone you met here in Germany, perhaps?"

He shook his head. "No, he's a... _friend _of mine from back in Japan. Well, no, actually, I wouldn't consider us friends at all."

The man visibly relaxed. "Okay, good. Uhh.. um, I mean, not _good_, but... I was thinking it was someone else."

"Who?" Ryuzaki asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"...a man I've been tracking for a while. I have to find him to undo a mistake I made nine years ago." He looked pained.

"Who?"

"He goes by the name Johan Liebert. About twenty years old, blonde hair, blue eyes. What's the name of the guy you're after?"

"Light Yagami, around my age, brown hair, brown eyes."

"Oh," the man said. "Well, I guess now we can help each other keep an eye out for them."

"Yeah," Ryuzaki nodded. "I suppose that's reasonable. Do you have an idea where your guy might be at right now?"

"Munich University."

"Never heard of it, but I'll go along with it," Ryuzaki said. "What's your name?"

"Tenma," said the man, extending his hand. "I'm Kenzou Tenma. You?"

Ryuzaki shook his hand. "Ryuzaki Lawliet."

_**Chapter 4-**_

_I'm calling from the early 1900's in Germany..._

The only thing Light heard was beeping and the memory of the mysterious old German woman over the phone echoing in his head.

_I wish to send you on a journey... _

He rolled over with a painful flinch as he heard someone with high-heeled shoes enter the room.

_...to visit two interesting people that are rivals with each other as you two are._

He opened his eyes to see a young nurse standing beside the bed, reading some charts. She looked over at him, surprised to see him awake, then smiled. "Hallo, Sir. Wie fühlen Sie sich heute morgen?" He was in a hospital bed.

Light blinked. "I. .. uh .. Ich spreche nicht viel Deutsch." He responded, telling her; "I don't know much German." He told her his ethnicity and language: "Ich bin Japaner."

Her eyes lit with understanding, though she looked troubled at the same time, as if she knew absolutely no Japanese.

Suddenly, panic gripped at Light's chest when he clenched his hand and realized that his Death Note was no longer in his hand. "Mein Buch. Wo?" he said, to the nurse, jolting up in the bed. His German was choppy in his desperation. She looked confused at first. "Buch?" Then realization entered her gaze. "Ah! Der schwarze Notizbuch!" She walked across the room and picked up his notebook, handing it to him. He sighed in relief. "Danke," he said, thanking her. He waited till she left the room to open it up, being sensible. He opened it up and a note was taped inside. It was in Japanese, making him realize, immediately, who wrote it. It read:

"You are a very interesting individual, Yagami. You may even be as much of a monster inside as I am; though you may deny any relation as much as you want. I've seen it in your eyes, though. The madness. It will take over you completely in due time. I know you want out of Germany. I can help you. Meet me behind Munich at 5:00 PM. Then we will talk.

~The Nameless Monster"

(To be continued...)

(I hope you enjoyed the next to chapters! Sorry that they were short. I wanted to finish them today, and I still have homework to do. Sadly. So... be sure to tell me how I did and how I could improve! :D"


End file.
